


The Best Days of Patrick's Life

by bellafarella



Series: Marriage [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Dancing, Drinking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Smut, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Patrick had many days that were “the best day of his life” and that they were all because of his husband to be.Alternative summary:I had an idea after seeing the cast all dressed up for the Canadian Screen Awards and the picture they took made me imagine the Rose's wanting to take a family picture at David and Patrick's wedding but Patrick didn't have his tie on anymore. David told him he looked sexy and it didn't matter because it was just one photo but then they go visit Johnny and Moira and the picture is framed.





	The Best Days of Patrick's Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for David and Patrick. I hope you all enjoy it! This is part 1 of 2! :D 
> 
> SPOILERS AHEAD FROM SEASON FIVE EPISDODE "THE HIKE":
> 
> I FINISHED WRITING THIS TODAY AND WAS GOING TO POST IT EARLIER AND DIDN'T AND NOW I JUST WATCHED THE HIKE EPISODE AND OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SOBBING. 
> 
> I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY THAT THEY GOT ENGAGED AND OMG IT WAS FUCKING PERFECT. EVEN WITH THEIR FIGHT ON THE WAY THERE BECAUSE PATRICK'S WORDS WERE PERFECT AND UGH MY HEART. AND DAVID'S YES, I LOVE YOU. I CAN'T. THEY ARE PERFECT IN EVERY WAY AND DAN LEVY IS A KING. I LOVE IT. 
> 
> I also changed the type of ring it is in the fic because of the 4 rings Patrick proposes to David with BECAUSE OF COURSE HE GOT HIM 4 GOLD RINGS LIKE HIS SILVER SET *SOBS*
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and you can find me on tumblr at Bellafarella, sorry for the outburst, I just love them so fucking much. the most perfect couple on tv, amazing in every way.

Patrick never thought he would be marrying the love of his life today. Hell, Patrick never thought the love of his life would be a man. And that man would be David Rose. This was going to be the best day of Patrick’s life.

 

Patrick had many days that were “the best day of his life” and that they were all because of his husband to be.  

The first best day of Patrick’s life was the day he met David. It was like the perfect meet-cute. David came into Ray’s to file his incorporation papers to start his new business. David had no idea what he was doing. He had such a clear idea what he wanted his business to be, he just couldn’t find the right words to put down on his forms. Good thing for the many, many, many voicemails he left on Patrick’s machine trying to explain it to him. Patrick had those butterflies, you know the ones in the movies? That’s what he felt the moment he met David. He had left such an impression on Patrick since that moment that he had to invested in his business “Rose Apothecary” and become partners with him. 

The second best day of Patrick’s life was the day “Rose Apothecary” officially opened. They had put in so much work into this business and it was all worth it. The store was beautiful, just like David. He couldn’t believe that they could create such a beautiful space together. Their launch was a complete success, Patrick even got the best hug they ever shared. They didn’t have much physical contact since starting to work together. They would have the occasional hand touches while reaching for the same product, or the subtly flirty touches they would exchange, like a hand on a shoulder when laughing too hard. But this hug, this was something special. It was like a weight was lifted off of them that they held in until the store was finally open for business. They let the weight lift from them as they embraced. Patrick was also so close that he could smell the amazing smell of David Rose. 

The third best day of Patrick’s life was the day he asked David out on their first date. Well, he thought it would be their first date, on David’s birthday, however David invited Stevie, not realizing Patrick intended it as a date. David had opened his gift (their store’s first receipt framed) in front of both of them and he was worried, not knowing how David would like it. It was really personal and it was so supposed to be. Very personal between them, special, and important. So when David said that it was not nothing, he felt those butterflies. 

The same ones he felt the moment he met David. Good thing Stevie left early and they got to resume the evening just the two of them. This day was one of the best days because David kissed him for the first time in his car when he was dropping him back off at the motel. Patrick told him that he never did that with another man and he was thankful that David allowed it to happen for them. 

The fourth best day of Patrick’s life was the day they spent the night at Stevie’s apartment. It started off really rocky with Patrick meeting Jake, one of David’s ex-flings. It made him feel very inexperienced especially after finding out about the almost throuple they were in with Stevie. However, David reassured him that Patrick is the only one he wants and that since they only had one night they should take advantage of it. This night became one of the best days of Patrick’s life because it was the first time they were able to be somewhat intimate with each other. They didn’t “go all the way” since Patrick still wanted to take things slow, but they were able to enjoy their night with some other sexual activities, wink wink. It was Patrick’s first sexual experience with a man. Sure, they made out all the time and they’ve dry humped and grinded on each other in the backroom of the store, but this was new. This was something different, and it blew his mind. He realized how in denial about his life he used to be, about everything from Rachel, to his job, to his apartment, and his mood in general. David blew his mind that night and they hadn’t even had sex yet. 

The fifth best day of Patrick’s life was the day David called him his boyfriend. Patrick and Stevie were teasing him about his lack of compromising skills by testing him with products in the store. At the end of the day, David couldn’t take all the changes anymore that he snapped. He started by telling them how incorrect everything was from the mints at the register to the plungers at the front of the store. He then got to “these mountaineering shoes that my boyfriend is wearing” and how incorrect they are. It was the first time they labeled their relationship outside of a working one. Everyone in town knew that they were a couple. There hadn’t been a moment where they even had to introduce themselves to other people, apart from vendors for the store, and they knew that they were business partners and more from how they interacted in front of them. David labeled their relationship and it was the best day of Patrick’s life. He didn’t know how badly he needed to hear David say that word until the moment he said it. It made his heart swell up in his chest and he couldn’t contain his grin. It was also the day they finally had sex. Patrick had taken time with it but feeling that sense of security with his boyfriend, he knew he was ready. It was the best sexual experience he has ever had and if this is what sex with David would be like, he could keep having it for the rest of his life. 

The sixth best day of Patrick’s life was when they had an open-mic night at the store. Patrick had always wanted to host an open mic night again. He used to host these back in the day and it was always so much fun. They always drew in such a crowd. He was planning to perform a song for David, “Simply the best” by Tina Turner, knowing it was David’s favorite song. David said once in a rambling rant of his that he just wanted someone to love him like that. Patrick had been feeling it lately. Love. He wasn’t sure at first if that was what the feeling was. He never felt it truly before. After performing the song and seeing David’s reaction and the kiss he gave him at the end of the night, he knew it was true. 

The seventh best day of Patrick’s life was a few days after the worst day of Patrick’s life. The worst day of Patrick’s life was when his ex-fiancée Rachel unexpectedly showed up at the motel and accidentally crashed his and David’s four month anniversary barbecue that the Rose’s were throwing for them. Patrick told David to trust him and he had lied to him by not telling him about Rachel. David needed space with it and that was hell for a few days. He missed his boyfriend. David eventually came back to him and even had to win Patrick back since he found out he held out to see what kind of gifts he was going to get. So that is how he got this best day of his life. David gave him his olive branch by singing- well lip-syncing to “Simply the best” to him while he sat in front of the windows in their store after hours. It was over the top, it was hilarious, and it was the sweetest thing; it was David. 

The eighth best day of Patrick’s life was the day he told David “I love you”. David was being his, as always, charming self by trying to get him to drop off dog sweaters at Ted’s office so that David didn’t have to deal with the whole Alexis and Ted situation. David seemed very stressed about being in the middle of it and Patrick wanted to not only distract him of it but to in a way tease him for calling what Alexis did (telling Ted she loved him) “cringey and awkward” that he told David he loves him for the first time. He was being completely serious and open. He knew for a long time now that he was in love with David Rose and he was bursting to tell him any day, he just needed the right moment. This wasn’t really the right moment but it sort of happened that way because later that day David came in and kissed him so passionately on the lips before telling him “I love you”. Patrick could tell that David meant it completely and it made his heart swell up in his chest, again. David seemed to have that effect over his heart. 

The ninth best day of his life was the day he told his parents about David Rose, telling them who he really was to him and how much he means to him. His parents came as a surprise for a party David was throwing him in secret for his birthday. He had been holding out for too long now and he felt so broken about it. He felt broken for keeping this secret from David (that they only thought he was his business partner even though he is  _ so _ much more to him), and for keeping this secret from his parents (that he is gay and in love with said business partner). David allowed for this moment to happen because he brought his parents to him. His parents are completely supportive of him and his relationship with David and he couldn’t have been any happier. His parents approved of the love of his life. 

The tenth best day of his life was a couple of years later when David said yes to his marriage proposal. Everyday in between coming out to his parents and the day he finally decided to pop the question were amazing. Every single day with David Rose is the best days of his life. This day was something special in the most them way possible. They had another open mic night, it became an annual thing thanks to the success of the first one and the demand for more. They were cleaning up the store and continuing to drink what was left over of the wine. They were a little wine tipsy- you know, a little buzzed but a lot flirty. They kept touching each other as they would pass by each other to discard of plates and cups or to collect all the chairs. They were playing music over their sound system and they’d occasionally dance to a particularly good song and put the cleaning on hold. When they were finally finished cleaning, they sat on a couple of chairs facing each other with the rest of their last glass of wine each. As they slumped down into their chairs and took a sip of their drinks, “Simply the best” came onto the sound system. They both looked at each other fondly. Patrick stood up and put his glass down onto the counter. He extended his hand out to David who giggled once before getting up and joining his partner in a dance. 

“Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams,” Patrick sang quietly into David’s ear. 

David smiled as he pressed a kiss to Patrick’s temple. 

“You’re simply the best, better than all the rest,” Patrick sang just as quietly as before. 

“Better than anyone, anyone I ever met,” David sang the next lyric just as quietly as Patrick had. 

Patrick giggled and leaned in to kiss him sweetly. He knew how much David didn’t really like to sing in front of other people but he allowed it in special moments with Patrick like these. 

Patrick broke apart from their embrace and with this next lyric he didn’t sing it, he spoke it, “In your heart I see the start of every night and every day.” 

David looked at him quizzically but with a small smile playing at his lips. Patrick smiled at him oh so sweetly before he reached for something in his pocket and was kneeling on one knee. David gasped and his hands moved to cover his mouth. Patrick held out a small black box with a gorgeous gold thick band inside. 

“I’m stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say,” Patrick spoke the lyric. “David, I love you more than anything in this world. I once told you that you made me feel right. It’s still rings true years later. I have never felt more right than when I am by your side, David. You are my partner all around. Tear us apart baby, I would rather be dead.”

David let out a small laugh as Patrick spoke the lyric that played overhead. David couldn’t help the tears that were falling down his cheeks. Patrick smiled at him so brightly, so sure of this. He said, “I could not do life without you... You're the love of my life. Will you do me the honors of never having to be without you?” Patrick spoke as David continuously nodded his head. “Will you marry me, David?”

“Yes,” David chokes out. Patrick grinned as he slipped the ring onto David’s finger. Patrick stood and David pulled him into his arms and kissed him so deeply, so passionately. “A million times yes,” David said in between kisses.

They kissed for a few moments, sweetly and full of love. Patrick looked down at David’s hand that was on his waist. David lifted his hand up to look at the ring. He said, “Take it off, there’s a little something written on the inside.”

David smirked at him. Of course there’s something written on the inside. David removed the ring and read the inside of the band, not being able to contain his grin. “You’re simply the best, the love of my life, till the end of time,” David read aloud. “I love it, thank you.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Patrick said as he took the ring and slipped it back onto David’s finger. “Now, never take this off again.” 

David giggled. “Never,” He agreed before kissing him deeply. 

Some months later, on the day they first met at Ray’s (four years later), they were here, getting married. It was finally happening. Patrick’s been secretly waiting for this day since the moment he felt those butterflies four years ago. 

There’s a couple of knocks on his door. “Come in,” He calls out. He’s standing in front of a full length mirror looking to make sure he looks nothing short of perfect for David. 

“Hi, my sweet boy,” Patrick hears. He turns to see his mom and dad coming into his private room. They were getting married at a hotel in Elmdale. They booked one of their reception halls and the hotel also has a chapel so it was the perfect place. He and David had their own private rooms on opposite sides of the chapel to get ready for the ceremony. 

“Hi mom, dad,” Patrick says back turning back only for a second before looking back to the mirror. 

They step up beside him and his dad says, “You look great, son.”

Patrick is dressed in a classy black suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a black tie. He sighs heavily. “I just need to look perfect up there,” He says.

“You will,” His mom says. “You and David already look so perfect together. There is no need to worry, my love.”

Patrick lets out a heavy breath. He shakes his arms out and turns away from the mirror to look at his parents. They look incredible. His dad is also in a classic suit, however it’s blue. His mom is dressed in a beautiful burgundy gown with some lace detail. “You guys look amazing,” He says before hugging them both.

“Do you know how David is doing?” He asks, not being able to help it. He needs to know that David is okay and he isn’t too nervous that he just up and leaves.

“No but we can go find Moira and Johnny, see if they know,” His dad offers. 

Patrick nods. “Please,” He says. “Just ask them how much time he needs.”

“Sure,” His dad says with a small nod. He smiles at him and claps him on the shoulder before heading out. His mom stays behind with him, trying her best to distract him. 

Across the chapel, David is fussing with his bowtie in his private dressing room. “Ugh,” He groans as he is starting to get really frustrated. He lets out a big breath as he shakes out his arms. He looks into the full length mirror and tries again. He’s in a gorgeous, classic black tux with a small white pocket square, and the bowtie is supposed to tie the entire look together but it just does not want to cooperate. Or his hands don’t want to cooperate. Either way he’s annoyed. 

There’s a couple knocks at his door. “Come in,” He calls out without even looking back.

“David! You aren’t ready yet?” Alexis says in her high-pitched voice as she walks into the room. He turns back to glare at her and sees she’s with Stevie.  Alexis is dressed in a low-cut black and silver dress, it’s split in the middle with a yellow band, and her hair is pushed back with a black headband. She looks gorgeous. So does Stevie. David’s a little taken aback by how good she looks. She’s very beautiful naturally but to see her dolled up like this is something special. Her hair is pushed to one side in a sleek, classic look. Her dress is long and it is black on top and the bottom of her dress is a soft pink-ish color. Surely, Alexis helped her with this. 

“Wow, Stevie, look at you,” David says to her.

Stevie rolls her eyes and waves a hand at him. “Look at you,” She says back. “But what’s going on with your tie?”

“Bowtie,” David corrects. “And I can’t seem to fucking tie it properly and I’m starting to get really frustrated.”

The two girls are sitting on the sofa watching him. Stevie pulls out a flask from her small black bag. “Here, take a swig. I think you need it,” She offers to him.

David walks over to them and takes the flask from him. He takes one large sip before handing it back to her. The whiskey burns down his throat but it helps calm his nerves a bit. Just then there’s another knock on the door. “Yeah?!” He calls out.

Johnny pokes his head in and David waves his hand to tell him to come in. He walks into the room with Moira in tow. “Oh, David, what happened to your tie?” Johnny asks.

“ _ Oh my God _ ,” David says annoyed now. 

Moira stands near the two girls sitting on the sofa while Johnny walks over to David. He takes the bowtie and does it up in no time. “There you go,” He says as he turns David around to look in the mirror. “Don’t you look handsome!”

“Absolutely dashing,” Moira says stepping up on his other side putting a hand on his shoulder. She is dressed in a long sleeved gown with a very intricate green, black and red pattern. It is completely understated for Moira Rose, which David kind of loves. She is also in her natural blond bob. It’s her first-borns wedding day, she didn’t need to take the spotlight with one of her extravagant outfits and wigs. Johnny is dressed in a classic black tux as well. 

“Thank you,” David says smiling softly at both of them. 

“Are you ready, son? We ran into Clint in the hall and he was wondering how much time you need,” Johnny says.

David looks at himself for another moment in the mirror before he blows out a big breath. “I’m ready,” He says with a small smile.

“I’ll let him know,” Stevie says getting up. 

“And I’m going to go find my seat,” Alexis says. She hugs David softly before following Stevie out of the room.

“Shall we?” Moira asks gesturing toward the door.

“Yes,” David says simply. 

Patrick’s mom has been distracting him for the last ten or so minutes by just talking about anything and everything that doesn’t have to do with the wedding. There’s a knock again and he stands to open it. “He’s ready,” His dad says as he sees him in the doorway.

Patrick lets out a breath. He says, “Then let’s get this show on the road,” with a small smile. 

The music starts and Patrick’s nerves return. He remembers that this is the best day of his life and he needs to just calm down. He knows he won’t be calm until he’s standing next to the love of his life.

Patrick, with his mom on his left and his dad on his right, walk down the aisle first. Everyone is standing as they walk down the aisle. He sees his entire family on the right-hand side of the chapel, and he sees a smaller crowd of people on David’s side. It makes his heart full to see that everyone from Schitt’s Creek is here and they are all sitting on the left-hand side. He smiles at Alexis and Stevie when he sees them sitting in the first row on the left. He hugs his dad and kisses his mom on the cheeks before going to stand up near the pastor. 

Patrick waits for a couple of moments before it happens. He sees David walk around the corner with Johnny on his right and Moira on his left. When their eyes meet they both grin so big and try to keep the tears they feel forming from spilling out. 

Once David reaches the end of the aisle he does as Patrick did, he hugs his father and kisses his mother on her cheeks. Patrick reaches his hand out to David who takes it instantly. They thread their fingers together as they smile sweetly at each other. 

“Hi,” David mouths to Patrick.

Patrick tries not to giggle. He mouths back, “Hi.”

The ceremony was so beautiful and simple. They said their own vows, making each other cry. Then it seemed to all go by so quickly because the pastor was telling them they could finally kiss as newlyweds. 

Patrick grins as he moves forward, taking David’s face into his palm. “I love you so much,” He says before crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Their friends and family start to hoot and holler as they clap for their embrace and for their nuptials. 

They break apart and David says back, “I love you so much.” 

They kiss again softly before they turn to their audience and lift their connected hands up in the air between them. Everyone stands as they clap for them and the two men start to walk back down the aisle. 

They are escorted to a private room so that their guests can head into the reception hall first. They are left alone in the room and David presses Patrick up against the nearest wall. He kisses him hard on the mouth, hands on his hips pulling him in closer. Patrick’s hands go to David’s face, caressing him softly as he feels himself getting too excited about this kiss. 

Patrick pulls his face back and says in a harsh whisper, “David, we shouldn’t do this now, even though I really, really want to.” 

David moans slightly as he grinds his hips into Patrick’s making Patrick moan and crash their lips back together. 

There’s a knock on the door a few moments later, making them break apart and adjust themselves in their dressy pants. “Yes?” Patrick calls out.

The woman who escorted them into the room earlier pokes her head back into the room. “Everyone is inside the reception hall, so if you would follow me,” She says. 

“Can we have just a moment?” David asks. 

“Of course,” She says before closing the door to give them some privacy.

David looks at Patrick and says, “I just needed another moment before going out there.”

Patrick laughs. “Same,” He says before placing a small kiss to his husband- his  _ husband!! _ \- lips. 

David looks at him and says, “By the way, you look so sexy,” with a small smirk playing on his mouth.

Patrick blushes slightly. He says, “Thank you. So do you, like really sexy.”

David blushes as well. He pecks Patrick on the lips before saying, “Thank you.” 

“Let’s go celebrate our union,” Patrick says threading their fingers together.

David laughs. “Yes, please,” He says squeezing Patrick’s hand.

They stand outside of the reception hall waiting for their cue. They hear their DJ/MC say, “Welcome for the first time, David and Patrick Rose!”

They walk through the doors but David is looking at Patrick shocked, he tries to whisper to him, “Patrick Rose?!”

All Patrick does is wink at him as he leads them to the middle of the dance floor. Their song plays over the sound system, “Simply the best” but a more acoustic version, sort of like the one Patrick covered the first open-mic night, and they have their first dance as a married couple. 

“So, Patrick Rose?” David says after a moment, not being able to let it go.

“Mmhm,” Patrick hums as he kisses David softly on the lips. “I knew we didn’t really discuss our last name situation. I knew you would never ask me to take your name and I wasn’t going to ask you to take mine. I was toying with the idea of taking yours since the day I asked you to marry me. Our store has your name. I know it’s still as much mine as it is yours but now that we’re married, I’d like for us to have the same name. And Patrick Rose has a nice ring to it,” He explains with a small smirk.

David grins at him. “You are the best,” He says before kissing him so deeply and passionately that their friends and family watching start to clap and clink their glasses. “I love that you wanted to take my name.”

“I love you, David,” Patrick says before nuzzling into the crook of David’s neck, kissing him softly there.

“I love you, Patrick,” David says back, kissing his temple. 

The song ends and another slow song comes on and the DJ invites anyone and everyone who’s in love to join the newlyweds on the dance floor. 

Their reception is an absolute blast. They eat some amazing food, drink quite a bit of alcohol, and dance a whole lot. 

David is sitting at his table alone watching as Patrick is jumping up and down on the dance floor with his cousins. He took his tie off and it’s next to his plate on their table. David can’t help but chuckle at his husband, all tipsy and jumping around. He’s having so much fun and it makes David’s heart feel that much bigger. 

Stevie slips into Patrick’s empty seat next to David. She nods down to her hand on her lap. She’s holding a joint. He looks up to meet her eyes and she’s nodding her head towards the exit. 

“Yes, definitely yes,” He says nodding enthusiastically. “Should I grab Patrick?”

“No, this is just for us,” She says as she looks over to where Patrick is on the dance floor. “Plus, he’s having fun, let him be.”

“You’re right,” He says as he stands. He finds Alexis and tells her that if Patrick is looking for him that he’s outside with Stevie. She winks at him, well as much of a wink as she could, she’s pretty awful at winking. 

They make their way outside the hotel. The fresh air feels nice. They walk around the side so they can be alone. They sit on a bench and Stevie sparks up the joint.

She takes a couple of puffs before handing it over to David. “Thanks,” He says before taking a couple of puffs. 

They continue to puff, puff, pass, before Stevie says, “Married, huh?”

David laughs and starts to cough. “Bitch, I had smoke in my lungs,” He says after he recovers from his coughing fit. Stevie just laughs. “Married… Could you believe it?”

“Definitely,” She says.

“Really?!” David says incredulously. “I never wanted to get married. Until I met Patrick, I never thought it would happen. He made me believe that I could have something real and meaningful. He makes me better.”

“You make each other better,” Stevie says. “You’re perfect together, and I am so happy for you.”

David looks up with a small smirk on his lips. “Well, that is uncharacteristically sweet of you, thank you,” He says before knocking his shoulder into hers.  

She knocks her shoulder back into his and they just start giggling. They finish the joint and David gets up a little too quickly. “Whoa,” He says before he starts to laugh. “Strong shit.”

“Oh yes,” Stevie says. They hold each other as they make their way back into the hotel, giggling the whole way.

David stops them before entering the reception hall. He says, “My eyes are so itchy right now. I’m going to go take my contacts out and put my glasses.”

Stevie looks at him shocked. “Really? You hate wearing them at public things,” She says.

“Yeah, well I’m high and these contacts kill,” He says before quickly mumbling, “Plus, Patrick loves my glasses.”

Stevie laughs. “Ok, I’ll see you back in there. I need a glass of wine,” She says. 

David nods at her before heading up to the suite they booked for themselves for the night. They knew they wouldn’t make the drive back to Schitt’s Creek. Most of the town is staying in the hotel thinking the same thing as them. 

Patrick looks around for David, not having seen him in a while. He finds Stevie at her table pouring herself a glass of wine. “Hey,” He says stepping up beside her. “Have you seen David?”

“Yeah I did,” Stevie says simply.

He waits a beat but she doesn’t elaborate so he says with a dry laugh, “Okay, where is he?”

Stevie looks at him quizzically. She puts a hand on her chin and says, “Where did he go? Um, I forgot,” before she bursts out laughing.

Patrick looks at her closely. “Are you high?” He asks with a small smirk.

That makes Stevie laugh even harder and she starts to nod her head. She stops laughing abruptly and stands straight. She looks like a Meerkat. She’s looking around the hall before she points to the main entrance. Patrick follows her gaze and sees David walking towards them. He has his glasses on. Patrick grins and leaves Stevie to meet his husband halfway. 

They meet near the dance floor and David can see the grin on Patrick’s face. He rolls his eyes as he shrugs his shoulders with his hands extended out. “You put your glasses on,” Patrick says simply.

David leans forward and says into his ear, “Yes, well, Stevie may have gotten me high and my eyes were very irritated from my contacts.”

Patrick gasps, he says, “And I wasn’t invited?” but he has the brightest smile on his face. 

David puts his arms around Patrick’s neck and instinctively Patrick’s hands go around his waist. “She said it was just for her and I,” David says with a small smirk. “Sorry.”

Patrick shakes his head at him but leans in anyway for a sweet kiss. “Not that I’m happy your contacts were irritating your eyes but you look so sexy in your glasses,” Patrick says.

David’s lips are pressed together, trying to suppress his grin. He looks at Patrick, all sweaty and his shirt a little open now. He discarded of his jacket in the time that David was gone. “Not as sexy as you,” David says moving his hands slowly down Patrick’s chest where he grabs onto both ends of his open shirt. He pulls him in by the shirt and kisses him deeply. He slips his tongue past Patrick’s lips and tastes him. He tastes like booze but he also tastes like Patrick, all that is sweet, all that is home. Patrick pulls him in close by his waist as he moans lowly into his mouth. 

David brings their kiss to a close as he needs to remember they are not alone. As they break apart he sees his dad making his way over to them, waving his hand in the air. “David! Patrick!” Johnny calls out to them as he starts to approach.

“Can we help you with something?” David asks him in his snarky tone. 

“Your mother would like a picture of all of us together,” He says. Before letting them answer he starts to walk away. He turns back and calls out, “Come on, gentlemen,” as he waves his hand for them to follow.

David says, “I guess we should follow,” as he grabs Patrick’s hand to lead them where his father went.

“I’m a mess though, David,” Patrick says stopping them.

David puts his hands on Patrick’s chest. “You look so sexy though…” He says as he leans in and kisses him right below his earlobe.

Patrick moans lowly. David pulls back and says, “How about we grab your jacket? That will be enough. Trust me. It’s just one picture.”

They walk over to their table where Patrick puts his suit jacket back on and reaches for his tie. David stops him. He turns Patrick to face him and straightens his jacket out. With his hands on his chest he says, “Perfect.”

Patrick blushes lightly and follows David to where the rest of the Rose family is waiting for them outside of the reception hall. There’s a gold wall near their hall and a small bench. Alexis and Moira are already sitting on the bench and Johnny is standing behind them. 

The two men join them where they are already set up. Johnny instructs David to stand behind his mother and for Patrick to stand next to David. The photographer hired for the wedding takes a few snaps before saying he got the shot. 

It was finally nearing the end and everyone started to say their goodbyes to the grooms. Before everyone left they got some help to gather all the gifts and bring them up to their suite. Good thing most people are staying over night so that tomorrow they can split the gifts up into Patrick, Johnny, Stevie, and The Brewer’s cars. 

Patrick closed the door to their suite after ushering out their parents for the night. He slumped against the door with an exaggerated breath. David is sitting on the sofa with his feet up on the coffee table. They look at each other from across the room and laugh. 

“What a night,” David says simply.

Patrick makes his way over to David. He extends his hand to him and David takes it. Patrick pulls him into his arms and says, “Best night of my life,” before he kisses him softly.

David smiles against his lips. “Mmm, me too,” He mumbles against Patrick’s lips.

Patrick kisses him one last time before he leads David to the bed. 

They stand near the edge of the bed, facing each other. David removes the jacket of his tux. Patrick does the same. They both start to undress until they are both in nothing but their boxer briefs. They look at each other up and down, drinking each other in. 

David licks his lips as his eyes travel back up to Patrick’s eyes and he sees how dark they are. They both reach for each other and their lips crash together. They flop onto the bed and start to laugh. They move up the bed so that they can lie down comfortably. David removes his glasses and puts them on the bedside table. 

Patrick climbs on top of David, straddling his hips. David grabs onto Patrick’s ass as he grinds his hips up making Patrick moan out. 

Patrick starts kissing David and his lips move to his neck where he sucks on the skin right above his collarbone. David’s rutting against him, making him leak into his briefs. Patrick continues his kisses down David’s chest, his beautiful torso, and to the skin right above where his boxer briefs start. David has his hand loosely tangled into Patrick’s hair and his breathing is uneven. 

Patrick slips David’s briefs off of him and tosses them onto the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes. He sees David’s erection in his face and his tongue instinctively goes to lick his lips. He lowers his head and takes David into his eager mouth. 

“ _ Mmph, fuck _ ,” David moans out at the feeling of Patrick’s mouth finally on his cock. It’s only been a couple of days but it feels like so much longer. Patrick became a fucking pro at blowjobs in their time together. 

Patrick sucks on the head slowly, teasingly, before he takes him in fully, repeating the same movements. Patrick moans around David’s cock when he pulls at his hair slightly.

“Fuck,  _ Patrick _ ,” David moans out. “Up, come here,” He manages to get out. 

Patrick removes himself and leans up to kiss David who is already eagerly pulling him on top of him to kiss him deeply, tasting him. David flips them over so he is on top of Patrick now. He removes his briefs,  _ finally _ . A low groan that comes from deep within him escapes his lips as he sees Patrick’s hard cock leaking for him. He swallows it whole which elicits the best moan out of Patrick’s mouth. 

“ _ David, fuckkk _ ,” Patrick moans his name out as his hand grips into David’s black hair.

David moans around Patrick’s cock as he moves up and down his shaft, teasing him and bringing him close to the edge with each bob of his head.

David releases his cock from his mouth and kisses his way up Patrick’s beautifully sculpted body. He is fit but not too fit. He’s perfect. 

He reaches his lips and licks them open before sliding his tongue inside and tasting his mouth. “I love you, and I love all of this,” David says pulling back just a little to look into Patrick’s eyes. “But I need you inside of me. Now,” he adds before kissing him again. Patrick moans into the kiss at David’s words. He flips them over, not breaking their kiss. 

Patrick hops off the bed and rummages through his back for the lube. And just as fast as he jumped off the bed, he’s right back on it and kneeling in front of a naked David.

David spreads his legs apart and lifts his knees up. Patrick bites his lip as he puts some lube onto his fingers. He moves up to kiss David deeply on the lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth as he circles a slick finger across his waiting hole. He plunges his finger inside of him just as David was grabbing Patrick by the back of the neck to deepen the kiss. David moans into Patrick’s mouth as he adds a second finger in, scissoring him open.

“I’m good, baby, _ mmm fuck _ , I need you inside of me now,” David says breathlessly.

Patrick smirks at him as he puts a bit more lube onto his hard, leaking cock, stroking it slightly and moaning at the touch. David watches him and can’t help it when he bites down on his bottom lip. His husband is just so fucking sexy.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Patrick says as he pushes the head of his slicked up cock past the first rim of David’s ass.

“ _ Mmm fuck _ ,” David moans out when Patrick is fully inside of him and thrusting in and out. “I was just thinking the same thing about you,” He says, reaching back to grab Patrick’s ass and pull him closer. 

Their lips crash together as they keep up the pace they’ve set. It doesn’t take them long before they are both coming with a moan of the others name.

Patrick falls onto David, still inside of him. They don’t move for a few moments as they try to catch their breaths from that intense orgasm. Patrick does finally pull out of him making David wince at the empty feeling he now has. He reaches over for some tissues to clean David off. 

Patrick lies back down next to David and lifting his arm up. David moves closer to him and Patrick wraps his arm around him. 

“I love you, husband” David says looking into his eyes.

“I love you, too, husband,” Patrick says back just as seriously before connecting their lips in a soft, lazy kiss. 

They fall asleep like this, with David in Patrick’s arms post marital coitus. 

Patrick had many days that were “the best day of his life” and that they were all because of his husband, David Rose. He couldn’t wait to live the rest of their lives together, hand in hand. He knows that with David by his side, every day will be the best day of his life because they are in this together. Forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dan Levy and all the writers on this show are fucking GODS. Best TV show ever.


End file.
